Unexpected Things Twists in Tezuka's Fate
by AnAwesomeDauntlessErudite
Summary: 2 years after graduating from Seigaku, the entire former Seigaku tennis team, except Echizen, are studying at the same high school. Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura and even Inui (being the nerd he is) had all gotten girlfriends. Tezuka, having the serious look plastered on his face all the time, was the only one left alone. Little did they know... Tezuka was only waiting for the one...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever anime fic, so please let me know whether you like my story or not. Even if you are a guest, feel free to leave a review or PM me. It would be great to know what you all think of my story. I apologize in advance if I will not be able to update regularly, a high school freshman's schedule is pretty hectic.

"Tezuka, do you mind if I excuse myself for today? I promised Minako that I would take her out today." Oishi asked the Student Council President with nervousness in his tone. Oishi knew that this time of the year was a very busy one for the student council, and they could not afford any delays in any of their projects.

"Have you finished all that needs to be done? After all, you are the Vice-President of the council." Tezuka replied with that stoic look ever plastered on his face.

"No, but-"

Tezuka raised his hand to interrupt Oishi.

"Let me ask you, which is more important to you, your duty as the Vice-President, or your personal relationships?"

"M-my duty as the Vice-President."

"Then get your priorities straight and get on with your work."

"I-I understand." Oishi bowed to Tezuka and went back to his desk to continue his work. "Stupid council work, now Minako's gonna kill me. Why does Tezuka have to be so harsh anyway? Well, he probably doesn't know the feeling since he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," Oishi absentmindedly mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was making his daily rounds, patrolling the campus. Yet today he seemed distracted from his job. He kept thinking about the others. They already had girlfriends, meaning they had more emotional and physical burdens than singles. Was he being too harsh? Then several other thoughts related to the topic went through his head, until he stumbled on one that swept him off his feet. Why hadn't he been able to get himself a girlfriend? He felt his eyes start to water. His stoic face was replaced by one of sadness and longing. "It's because of her," he mumbled to himself.

After school, Tezuka gathered his thoughts together, so as to think more clearly. While watching the sun disappear across the horizon, he gathered up all the memories he had of her. Then he started wondering how she was doing, where she was right now, if she even remembered him. Was he wasting his life waiting for someone who was halfway around the world? After all, it had been 9 years since they had last seen each other; over half of his life. She probably had a boyfriend by now. He had no chance with her. Then he felt his eyes water yet again. Who knew that the guy who had a reputation for being serious about everything had a soft side? "Compose yourself, Kunimitsu, you're the Student Council President. You have to be a role model to your fellow students," he muttered to himself. Wiping off his tears, walked on towards the bus stop.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, one of the youngest players in WTA history was preparing for the biggest match of her life. She was participating in the WTA Tour Championships for the second time. This year, she had made it to the Finals. Last time around, she had to withdraw in the semifinals due to a torn ankle ligament. The mere thought of that injury made her shudder. This year, she was facing 6 injuries that were in the recovery state. Before the match had even begun, her body was already at its limit. All she had left was her willpower. "I can do this, I can do this. In a few hours, I'll walk away victorious." At the age of 16, she had snagged 15 titles in the span of 2 years. It all came down to this. She decided that she would sacrifice 2 years of her pro career to undergo rehab in Japan, where the second best tennis rehab center in the world was. After all, she had made a promise to someone 9 years ago in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, every 2nd year student had heard the news. A foreigner was transferring to their school. Once a teacher had passed the word on to a student, the news spread like fire and before long, you could hear students in the hallway talking about this new student.

"So her name's Mikaela Fuji eh?" Taka-san asked Fuji, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. She's from Boston. Apparently she's transferring here so she can finish high school here and proceed to 3rd year college in America." Fuji replied, a smile on his face as usual.

"Eh? Why not just continue her studies there?"

"Apparently the education here is better than the education in America. According to Inui, she's one-fourth Japanese, so she has dual citizenship here and in America."

"So that's where you get all this information... From that guy. It's a miracle he got a girlfriend before Tezuka." Taka-san commented, before looking at his watch. "CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE! SEE YOU TOMORROW FUJI!"

"Taka-san, before you go, take this," Fuji said, handing him his tennis racket.

"BURNING! LET'S GO BABY! THANKS FUJI!" Taka-san's usual reaction upon holding the racket was no surprise to Fuji, who had gotten used to it. After all, they had been doubles partners for 5 years now.

During lunch the next day, Tezuka was called to the Principal's Office. Tezuka felt his face grow hotter as he walked down the hallway. It wasn't everyday that the Student Council President got called to the Principal's Office. Upon reaching the door, he knocked lightly on the door and waited for the signal to come in. There he was, in the Principal's Office for an unknown reason. Of course, he could not help but feel nervous.

"Ah... Mr. Kunimitsu. I apologize for calling you out here on such short notice. I have a favor to ask of you. The new student will be arriving tomorrow, and I would like you to show her around the campus. You are the one who is the most fluent in speaking English, in case she does not understand Japanese. Would you be able to do that? I will appoint Oishi to take over your job for a few hours while you guide her. You will need to accompany her around for the next 3 weeks."

"Of course, sir. I am honored to have this opportunity."

"Good. Here is her student file. Get to know the basic details about her as ice-breakers for your first meeting with her. For convenience, she will be seated beside you in class."

"But, sir, 2-1 is for the top 2nd year students."

"I am aware of that, but she has passed our entrance exam with a perfect score. No one has ever accomplished that feat in our school, so I think she will fit into 2-1 nicely. Any more questions?"

"None at all."

"Good. You may go now."

Tezuka closed the door gently with trembling hands. How was he was supposed to accompany the new student with his naturally cold personality? These were one of the moments when he had wished that he had more friends during his childhood. With a sigh, he walked back to that canteen, wondering why he had accepted the offer so quickly. If this was a guy, it would be easier, but this was a girl, a girl who had the same name as the person he was looking for, opening up an entire chest of memories he had stashed away. Tears were nearly brought to his eyes, knowing that it was impossible for this new student to be her. He told himself to give his hopes up on ever seeing her again, but his instincts told him to wait a little longer.

Meanwhile, Mikaela Fuji-Chase had just touched down in Tokyo and was now waiting for her chaffeur to arrive. She could not afford to attract attention here. She was already enrolled in a high school, changing her name and dying her hair black for confidentiality purposes. She impatiently checked her watch over and over while organizing her schedule for that day. First, she would move into her house, where her belongings had already been arranged by her housekeeper, then get rid of the jet lag then go to his house and check if he still lived there. Damn, she couldn't wait to see her best friend after 9 years of separation. She felt a queer kind of affection towards him, something that could be almost described as... love.


End file.
